


Teach Me, Tease Me

by parisw_1989



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisw_1989/pseuds/parisw_1989
Summary: You are nervous enough for your first day of teaching training, and when you meet your new mentor, the incredibly attractive Doctor Reid, it only makes the situation more tense.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Teach Me, Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> Really had an itch that needed to be scratched here in the form of Professor Spencer and a TA in training the reader. Just utter, utter filth. Orignally posted on my tumblr fortheloveofcriminalminds.  
> CW - Age gap (Spencer’s late 30’s and reader is early/mid 20’s) dom! Spencer/ sub! Reader, penetrative sex, unprotected sex, oral (male receiving), female/male masturbation (mildly) some degradation, swearing.

Smoothing down your skirt and taking a few deep breaths in the hopes to calm your rattled nerves, you knocked on the door. 

Dr Spencer Reid’s reputation preceded him. Not only was he supposed to be an incredible lecturer in criminal psychology but he had fifteen years on the job experience with the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit. To learn from such a legend in his field was a dream come true to you. 

Getting accepted in a TA role at Georgetown had been an incredible achievement in itself but to be Spencer Reid’s TA, to be trained by this great man left you a bag of nerves. 

Your hands were shaking as you smoothed down your skirt again. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and then quickly untucked it again just as the door opened. 

You were met with a pair of intense hazel eyes. They belonged to a tall, slim man with messy hair as though he’d just gotten out of bed and the most  _ sinful  _ pair of lips you had ever laid eyes on.

You swallowed, trying to push down your attraction.

“Uhm...I’m sorry I just have the wrong office. I’m looking for Dr Reid.” You went to turn to leave because this man was far too attractive and you would no doubt end up making a fool of yourself but his voice caught you.

“You’re in the right place. I’m Dr Reid.” 

You tried to stop your jaw from hitting the floor. You had pictured Dr Reid to be a man much older than the one in front of you, either greying or balding and on the heavier side.

The Dr Reid in front of you was  _ drop dead gorgeous.  _ This had to be some kind of joke? How were you possibly supposed to learn when you were just getting lost in his eyes?

“You’re...you…” you stuttered, not being able to form words.

He laughed and it was such a magnificent sound you wanted to hear it every day for the rest of your life.

“You must be Y/N? My new TA?” His smile made your knees buckle and you hoped he didn't notice. 

His eyes glanced up and down your body and butterflies swarmed in your stomach. Your skirt suddenly felt too short and your shirt too tight. 

“Mmm hmm.” You mumbled, worrying if you spoke your voice would come out a high pitched squeak. 

He chuckled again and stepped back, creating a space for you to enter.

“Please come in.” He motioned for you to step inside his office. You slowly stepped inside, your legs shaking. 

This was the first step towards your dream job of lecturing at Georgetown and it was terrifying enough without your new mentor being the most attractive man you’d ever seen. 

“Take a seat.” Spencer smiled at you as he stepped behind his desk, taking his own seat. 

You chewed your lip as you made your way to the chair. His eyes never left you. You felt his eyes dance over your bare legs and up your thighs. Your palms were sweating under his intense gaze. 

You were thankful to sit down as you couldn’t be confident in your legs ability to hold you up right. 

“I’m very pleased to be here Dr Reid.” You croaked, feeling like you needed to say something, anything. 

Spencer leant his elbows on the desk, smiling across at you. 

“Please, call me Spencer.” 

“O-ok.”

“Are you ok?” He raised an eyebrow at you. “You seem...nervous.”

You were more than nervous. You were  _ turned on. _ The way he was looking at you and the way he periodically licked his bottom lip was driving you crazy. 

“This is a big...opportunity for me.” Your words were punctuated with deep breaths and you knew Spencer noticed it. 

“As long as you're sure that’s all?” 

“Yes, it is.” You lied. 

“Ok good.” He smirked at you. He knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing to you. He wasn’t a big headed man, but he knew attraction when he saw it. 

He saw the way your chest heaved as you breathed, heavier even when he licked his lip. He saw the way your hands couldn’t stay still and the way you pressed your thighs together every now and again. 

He could hear it in your shaky words and staggered breathing.

And honestly, Spencer loved it. 

He didn’t think he’d ever had this effect on a woman before and it was enough to make him aroused. He already knew he wanted you,  _ needed _ you. It was wrong, you were his TA, but the illicit nature of it made it hotter to him.

“So,” he sat back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other. “Tell me about yourself Y/N.” He licked his lip again and watched your thighs press together once more. 

He wanted to put his head between those thighs. 

“Uhm...I’m not sure where to begin.” You breathing was heavy, breast heaving. 

He wanted those breasts in his mouth, he wanted to take your nippes between his lips and suck on them. 

You spoke but he didn’t hear your words. His head was entirely elsewhere. He had to think of a way to make you his. And he would. He was sure of it. 

He wouldn’t rest until he had you.

***

The next week you dressed more conservatively for work. Strictly pants and thick jackets. But it didn’t stop Dr Reid’s wandering eyes.

After the first few days you felt less nervous around him and actually you found yourself  _ loving _ the effect you had on him. Today during a lecture he had dropped a pen on the floor and you’d picked it up for him, making sure to give him an eyeful of your backside. 

He’d stumbled over his words for a few minutes after that and you were left with an odd sense of pride.

After the first few weeks you started dressing less conservatively. Your pencil skirts came back out of hiding and sometimes you left an extra button on your shirt undone. 

Despite the obvious tension between the two of you, you were learning a lot from Dr Reid. He was incredibly smart and a wonderful lecturer. You found yourself hanging off his every word when he lectured and you could tell his students felt the same.

After a month of working with him, you were starting to get more friendly with one another. You would spend your free time on campus getting coffee and walking the grounds together while he told you stories of his time with the BAU. 

You were able to relax around him, make jokes and playful conversation. But there was still that underlying sexual tension that drove you both wild. 

That night Spencer had papers to grade and you offered to stay and help. 

You popped out to the campus coffee shop for some pick me ups and when you returned to his office his jacket was slung over the back of his chair, his tie undone and draped around his neck and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone. 

It was such a sight you almost dropped the coffees but managed to steady yourself in time. 

“Ah my saviour.” He smiled up at you from a stack of papers. “Bring the chair around here, we can read together and you can tell me what you think.” 

Nervously you pulled the chair around next to him but not too close. Spencer laughed. 

“I don’t bite.” He smirked at you.  _ Unless you want me to.  _

You laughed nervously and shuffled a little closer. You picked up the paper on top of the stack and started reading over it.

Spencer’s eyes were on you the whole time and it made your concentration wane. His gaze was intense and focused on your mouth and you squeezed your thighs together. 

“You do that a lot.” His voice was low and breathy. 

You looked at him like a deer in headlights.

“Do what?” You croaked.

His eyes were trained on your lips and you had never wanted someone to kiss you more in your entire life.

“Squeeze your thighs together.” He leaned closer to you and you could feel his hot breath on your face. “Is it because of me?” 

“Spencer,” you whispered looking down into your lap.

“I know, I know.” He sighed. “You're my TA. I’m a lot older than you.”

“You’re not  _ that _ much older than me.” You looked back up and your eyes met his. He was chewing his lip. 

“It’s wrong that I feel this way.” He swallowed. “But goddamnit Y/N, ever since you walked into my office I can’t stop thinking about you and all the things I want to do to you. But it’s wrong. But gosh that makes it so hot.” 

A surge of confidence came over you and you pushed your chest forward, leaning even closer to him.

“So what are you going to do about it,  _ Doctor Reid? _ ”

He hissed at your use of his honorific. 

“You are a tease, do you know that?” He growled. “A filthy fucking tease.”

“Maybe you should do something about it then.” 

Spencer couldn’t hold back any longer. He’d shown a hell of a lot of restraint this past month but he couldn’t do it anymore.

He grasped your face and closed the small space between you. Your lips  _ finally  _ met with blinding passion. You moaned at the sensation you’d been dreaming of for weeks. Spencer took advantage of this and his tongue thrust into your mouth. 

He pulled you into his lap and you straddled him as he deepened the kiss. You let him control you, you’d let him do  _ anything  _ to you, you were sure of it. 

His hands left your face and trailed down your sides before rounding your back. His fingers pushed your skirt up and then his large hands cupped your ass, squeezing tight. 

You moaned again, your hands diving inside his shirt to feel the hot skin of his chest. You started toying with his shirt buttons but Spencer broke the kiss and glared at you.

“Nuh uh.” He shook his head. “You lost your privilege to do what  _ you  _ want when you insisted on teasing me in class. You’ll do what I say, and only what I say. Understood?”

_ Oh god that was hot,  _ you felt weak.

“Yes.”

“Yes who?”

“Yes Doctor Reid.” 

“That’s better.” He smirked. “Now get up.” 

You nodded, slipping off his lap and standing in front of him. 

Spencer stood from his chair, towering over you. 

“Bend over the desk.” 

You swallowed, nodding stiffly. You turned around and leant over the desk, your palms flat on the wood, sticking your ass up as high as you could.

Another hiss left Spencer’s lips. You felt him move close to you and press his body into yours. You could feel his hard dick in his pants pushing against your rear.

“You want that Y/N? Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” You croaked. “Yes please Doctor Reid.”

He laughed, his breath hitting your neck. 

“Well you’re going to have to wait.” 

You felt his hands on the backs of your thighs and his fingertips traced over your skin. He hoisted your skirt up again and hissed once more.

“Black lace panties, really Y/N?” He ran his fingers over the fabric. “This is underwear that is begging to be seen.” 

“Yes Doctor.”

“Who did you wear these for?”

“You Doctor Reid, only you.”

“Damn right.” He slapped his palm on your ass cheek, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room. 

He leant into you again, his hands now on your stomach, making their way to your breasts.

He cupped your breasts through your shirt, palming them and applying pressure. 

“Perfect.” He groaned into your ear. “Just fucking perfect.” 

Suddenly he stood back again and you felt empty without his touch. For a few seconds the room was silent and you didn’t know what to expect. 

“Turn around.” He spoke again suddenly, startling you a little. 

You did as you were told, loving the way he was domineering you this way. 

His eyes trailed up and down your body, lingering on your chest. 

“Undo your shirt.” He growled at you. “I want to see you. That’s what you want isn’t it? My eyes all over your body. That’s why you dress this way you fucking tease.” 

His words made you  _ so wet.  _ He was usually so nice and so soft spoken so seeing this side of him was making your toes curl.

Once again, you did as you were told and started unbuttoning your shirt. You made sure to tackle the buttons slowly, really give Spencer a show. Once all the buttons were undone you shrugged your shirt off your shoulders.

Spencer took in the view of your breasts clad in a bra that matched your panties. He was chewing his lip so hard he could taste his own blood. 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” He hissed. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Whatever you want Doctor Reid.” 

“On your knees.” He instructed and you smirked to yourself, liking where this was heading. 

You got down on your knees in front of him, looking up at him through your lashes.

“What do you want, Doctor?” You pouted, licking your lips. 

He unbuckled his belt and popped the button on his slacks. The zipper slid down soon after and he pulled his dick free of the confines of pants and underwear. 

His was painfully hard, practically throbbing. He was big but you knew you could take him. 

You bowed your head and let your tongue lap over his swollen head making him groan in an animalistic fashion. 

“Is this what you want Doctor?” You breathed, making sure your breath hit his cock.

“You fucking know it is.” He growled. “Take me. Take all of me.”

You smirked up at him, knowing just the thought of his dick in your mouth was breaking down his tough facade. 

You took his command and wrapped your lips around his head before quickly moving down his shaft. 

He felt his dick hit the back of your throat and his hand flew to your hair, tugging hard. 

“Fucking hell.” His head fell back and his eyes closed. 

You smirked around his shaft as you started moving. You bobbed your head up and down his length but before long, Spencer started thrusting, practically fucking your mouth. And it was  _ so _ hot.

He tugged your hair harder and harder as he thrust in and out of your warm, wet mouth. He forced his eyes open so he could watch his cock disappear in and out of your mouth.

“Touch yourself.” He grunted. You could taste his pre-come leaking from his head. “Now.”

You pulled your skirt up with one hand and moved your panties aside. Your finger danced on your wet clit, making you moan around Spencer. 

His eyes flicked between your mouth bobbing up and down around him and to your hand between your legs. 

It was almost too much for him but he wasn’t ready for this to be over. He startled you when he pulled back, removing his dick from your mouth. 

You stared up at him, your hand at a standstill on your core. You wanted to await Spencer’s instructions. 

“Are you wet?”

“So wet.” 

“Good.” He wrapped his hand around your wrist and pulled you up to your feet. He took your fingers in his mouth and moaned at the taste of you on his tongue.

“God you taste so fucking good.” Quickly he reached behind you and swiped his hands across the desk sending the paperwork flying. He took you by your shoulders and guided you back until your ass collided with the desk. 

He pushed you back so you were laying down and practically tore your skirt and panties off leaving you in just your bra and heels. He grabbed hold of your legs and swung them over his shoulders before he thrust into you with all his might.

You both moaned loudly as he filled you up. You were so tight and wet around him he almost blew his load then and there. 

He started his thrusts, hard and fast and frantic. With your legs on his shoulders the angle he was hitting you at was phenomenal. You arched your back and closed your eyes.

“Look at me.” He spat making your eyes shoot back open in an instant. 

He smirked, he loved how he had you wrapped around his little finger so easily. 

“Take off your bra.” He was panting now as he spoke, feeling dangerously close to the edge. He tried to steady himself, he wasn’t ready for this to be over just yet. 

You arched your back some more and reached your hand behind you to undo the clasp of your bra. It took longer than usual as Spencer was pounding into you, slamming you against the desk.

When it was unhooked you slid it off your arms and discarded it on the floor.

Spencer chewed his lip and hissed, taking you all in.

“Fucking hell.” He groaned. He let your legs slide from his shoulders to his waist so he could move closer to you. 

He bowed his head and wasted no time in taking your hard nipple in his mouth. He’d imagined sucking your tits countless times but nothing compared to the real thing.

He continued thrusting while using his teeth to really work you up. His fingers played deftly with your other nipple.

You were a complete mess beneath him, completely succumbed to him and his will. 

You moaned when his lips left your nipple but they stayed on your skin, sucking on the swell of breast. He wanted to mark you. He wanted you to remember this for days to come. 

He sucked a mark on your other breast and then moved to your neglected nipple. He was so close he knew he couldn’t last much longer and judging by your stifled moans you were close too. 

He stood back up right so he could thrust deeper inside you. 

“This is what you wanted isn’t it? You fucking…tease.” His words were punctuated with moans. “Touch yourself. Touch that pretty little clit for me.”

You were compliant and slid your hand down your body between your legs. 

Spencer’s thrusts were becoming sloppy as you watched your fingers dance over your heat. Your eyes rolled back in your head. Between your fingers and Spencer’s dick hitting you in places you’d never experienced before, you couldn’t hold out any longer.

“Doctor,” you groaned. “I’m gonna...I’m gonna…”

“Come you fucking dirty tease. Come all over my dick.” 

Your orgasm washed over you and moaned incoherently. You tightened around Spencer as you came and it pushed him to his own orgasm. 

He moaned your name as he filled you up, lazily still thrusting. His face was flushed and slick with a sheen of sweat. 

He rode out his orgasm inside you and then he pulled out. He gently took hold of your wrists and sat you up on the edge of the desk. 

He cupped your face delicately, so far from the man he’d been mere seconds before.

“Are you ok Y/N?” His eyes were riddled with concern as he looked at you.

“I’m more than ok.” You smiled at him. 

He kissed you softly but it was only brief before he pulled himself away from you.

“Good. Now be a good TA and clear up this mess.” He gestured to the papers now scattered all over the floor. 

You nodded and went to reach for your discarded clothes.

“I didn’t say anything about getting dressed.” He smirked as he sat back in his chair, now soft dick still hanging out of his pants. 

You did as you were told and dressed only in your heels you started bending down to clear up the papers, making sure to put on a show of it.

You could feel his heavy gaze on you and it didn’t take long for his dick to start hardening again at the sight of your bare ass as you bent over.

“Such a tease.” He growled, his hand finding his shaft. You looked back at him as he started slowly pumping himself. “You’re a slut aren’t you Y/N? A filthy slut.”

You felt a sense of pride over what you were able to do to this gorgeous man. Teaching training was  _ definitely _ going to be an interesting experience. 

“Only for you Doctor Reid.” You smirked. “Only for you.” 


End file.
